Past to present: The fear from Harry Potter to James Potter
by LegoWandMagic
Summary: Harry has been getting the memories from what happened during the battle between him and Voldemort. He feels the pain flood through him and as he tries to hide it from his wife Ginny his youngest son has dreams about Voldemort asking James to help him come back. While James is getting close to his first year in Hogwarts and Harry fearing that Voldemort has returned. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story that J.K Rowling created herself. I only own the ones I create which I haven't so far. So I hope you like it and enjoy. Please do review, I'd love to read your input!_

In the years after the battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter, people felt more at ease with the wizarding world now. Hermione and Ron got married and had two children Rose and Hugo Weasley. Ginny and Harry had three children James, Albus, and Lily Potter. But even with his three children Harry didn't fully feel at ease.

He felt like something was tugging at the inside of his stomach. Because of the battle he had lost so much and so many who he cared for. Every night he would lay in bed his heart feeling heavy and the memories of his parents risking their lives for him. For Fred, Tonks, Lupin and so many more dying for him just made him hurt inside. But when he hurt inside he didn't let Ginny see it, he didn't want her to know he still hurt from what happened a couple years ago.

After the battle Harry had to put his hurt and feelings aside when he and Ginny got married. When Ginny got pregnant he put off his feelings for as long as he could. And now that his three children are alive and well the thoughts and feelings have come rushing forward taunting him.

Harry rolled over in bed facing away from Ginny as she slept. He didn't want to wake her up and have her worry if she saw tears run down his face. He thought of the moment when he walked into the great hall and saw Fred laying on the ground dead. Not only him but Tonks and Lupin lying next to each other hand in hand. He saw red eyes and a green light and he jumped at the sound of James tapping on his arm.

Harry looked at his son "James what's wrong?" He sat up in bed.

His son looked up into his father's eyes "I had a bad dream about you and it felt so real." Tears streamed down James's face.

Harry picked up his son walking to his room setting him back into bed and sitting on the edge. "I'm sure it was just a nightmare, but if you want to talk about it I'm here to listen."

"It was about this guy with red eyes that wanted to hurt you, daddy. He kept saying you were bad and he was good. That he needs my help." His son said tiringly.

Harry looked at his son in disbelief and emotionally exhausted. "Did anything else happen in this dream son? Did he use a spell?"

"No, just that he wanted me to help him come back. What's that mean dad?"

"Nothing son, it was just a nightmare go back to sleep. Everything will be fine in the morning." Harry kissed his son's forehead and tucked him back into bed. He looked back at his son as he closed the bedroom door and leaned against it.

Not only did the hurt and painful thoughts and memories come rushing back not long ago, his son was now having dreams about Voldemort. Who he supposedly killed a couple years ago. How could Voldemort be alive again? He disappeared into pieces in front of Harry's eyes. It's impossible for him to come back. Is it?

He shook his head '_it's impossible, it can't be. I just won't worry about it_'. He shook it from his mind and went to go lie back in bed and try to fall asleep for the second time.

Ginny rolled over waking up to Harry's movement. Yawning she raised an eyebrow "You okay?" Harry nodded adding "Yes I'm fine; James just had a bad dream is all." He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her. Harry didn't feel the hurt he felt not long ago when he was holding his wife. He felt comforted and at ease. He just hoped he didn't have to worry about James' dream the next morning. He also hoped he wouldn't have it again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story that J.K Rowling created herself. I only own the ones I create which I haven't so far. So I hope you like it and enjoy. Please do review, I'd love to read your input!_

When morning rolled around Harry was the first one up or so he thought as he walked into the living room. James was curled up on the couch with a book. His youngest son loved to read for a very young age.

He sat beside his son "Sleep better last night?"

James looked up "No, not really. I was afraid he would come back."

"Do you want anything for breakfast? I can make you anything you want. Eggs, toast, French toast, or pancakes?" Harry tried to avoid talking about his son's dream for now and try to get James not to worry.

James got up and sat at the counter across from his father. "Just some scrambled eggs and toast please."

Harry made eggs for James and left some extra out for the rest of the family when they got up. Ginny soon walked into the kitchen and smiled to see her son eating and her husband washing the pan that he used. She never got sick of the sight of her youngest son and her husband bonding.

James looked just like Harry and Lily looked just like Ginny. Albus looked like both of them; Harry's hair color and Ginny's eyes. All three were very special to her and she loved them all the same just as Harry does.

James ate his breakfast quietly not talking. He couldn't get his dream out of his head. His father told him not long ago about what happened throughout his life. James knew about his father's parents and how they died, about everyone he lost and about Lord Voldemort himself.

So the dream about Voldemort scared him because he didn't want to lose his father to preparing for the next fight with Voldemort if he came back.

James looked down at his plate and pushed it away. Harry looked at his son "Not hungry anymore son?"

He shook his head "Can I talk to you alone dad?"

"Sure, let's go talk in your room."

Harry and James walked to the room quietly both sitting down when they reached the bed. James didn't talk first; he didn't know what to say.

Harry knew that James wanted to talk about the dream and he hoped he had the right thing to say. He didn't want to scare his son or make him upset.

"Did you have the dream again son?"

"No, but it's still bothering me. If Voldemort is dead how can he come in my dreams?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair "Sometimes things that you've seen before you can have dreams or nightmares about. It's just your mind telling you of what it remembers."

James thought for a moment "But I've never seen what he looks like, so how can my mind show me in my dreams?"

Harry was afraid that James might say that, he didn't really know what to say about it and he didn't have an answer. "I'm not entirely sure about that one." He touched his son's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Should I be worried about the dream?"

He smiled down at his son "No I don't think you should be worried about anything. Nothing bad will happen to you I promise I won't let it. You're safe and loved." He got up and walked to the door.

"Dad?"

"Yes, James?" He turned around looking back at his son.

James looked at his hands "Are you worried?"

Harry's stomach turned "No, I'm not worried." And with that he walked out of his room closing the door. Harry didn't like lying to his son. He hated it and it hurt him to do it, but it was either say that he was worried or tell him he wasn't. And Harry knew that if he said he was worried that James would worry to and he didn't want that.

Harry looked at the pictures on the wall of his family, Ron and Hermione's family, and of people most important to him, alive and dead. He thought about how he lost so much because of Voldemort and if he was back Harry would not just let him get to his son so easily in his dreams.

He knew he had to do something, so he decided to talk to Ginny and go off and find answers. To go and try to protect his family. And Harry knew where he needed to go first. To see Ron and Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry apparated into Ron and Hermione's living room couch. He hasn't apparated in a long time, he normally would take floo powder or go by car the normal way but this was important to him and he didn't want to waste any time.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry yelled.

They both came running down the stairs. "Harry!" Ron came around the couch hugging his best friend. "Harry, what are you doing here? And how'd you get here?" Hermione said astonished. There was no car outside or any sign of floo powder.

"I apparated here from home. Now listen I nee-" Hermione cut him off.

"Apparated? You haven't apparated since..well even I can't remember." Ron chuckled.

"I know, I only apparate when it's important." Harry didn't know how to tell them about his son's dreams. Or if they would even be as worried as he was about it.

Ron looked worried "What is it mate?"

"My son's been having these dreams and I'm worried they mean something. I'm on a search to find answers and I have no idea where to start." Harry leaned back against their couch running his hands through his hair.

"Harry, I'm sure they're just dreams. Nothing to worry about. Rose has nightmares all the time but they don't mean anything."

"James's dreams aren't about evil Barbie dolls and bunnies Hermione they are much worse." Harry wasn't sure how to tell them.

Ron laughed at Harry's choice of words. "Are they about evil pancakes again? Does he need uncle Ron to teach those pancakes a lesson?"

Harry breathed trying not to laugh. "It's more than that…it's about a certain someone." He walked toward the window and looked out at the sight.

"I've been having memories and thoughts about the battle and before it. I shut them out for so long they all just came rushing back inside my mind and consumed me at one point. Ginny had to calm me down once while I was dreaming about everyone I lost. I would see his face and him smirk and kill everyone I loved most. I learned how to control it and hid the pain and hurt from my children." Harry kept looking out the window not looking at Ron or Hermione.

"Harry" Hermione started.

"But I don't think I was fooling James. He would give me this worried look every morning leading up to his current dream that he's having. Never anything new just the same one." Harry closed his eyes. "Now what I'm about to tell you, may make you want to come on the search with me. But that is no conversation we will talk about. I'm going alone. You both have Rose and Hugo to worry about and I don't want to bring trouble. I just came for a couple questions and locations."

"What's going on Harry?" Ron walked up to Harry.

"James has been getting dreams about Voldemort."

Hermione put her hand over her mouth and Ron looked shocked.

"That shouldn't mean anything though mate. Could just be scared for your sake."

Harry shook his head "No it means something. James told me exactly what Voldemort looked like. He's never seen what he looks like and I've never described Voldemort to him. He specifically said slits for a nose, red eyes, black robes, and Nagini the snake."

"And where do you plan on going to find answers Harry? Voldemort is dead; it's not possible for him to be back." Hermione said.

"I know that Hermione, but I have to do something. I'm going to visit all the sites we stayed when we searched for the horcruxes and Hogwarts itself. Also my hometown where he killed my parents and just different places."

"I'm going with you, you're not going alone in this."

"No, I already told you I'm going alone."

"Mate, we stayed with you until the end and if it starts back up I'm still here with you by your side. You're not alone in this." Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

He looked at Hermione to Ron and back again. "Please, I can't risk your life again when you have a family to be with. I'm going alone; I just need a few locations from you Hermione."

Hermione wrote them down on a piece of paper slowly handing it back to Harry. "Harry I really think that Ron shou-"

"No. What you two can do is keep Ginny company for me. I don't know how long I will be gone and she was really upset when I left. But she understands that I need to do whatever I can to protect our son."

"You can't do this alone and I won't let you."

"I was once prepared to have both of you with me, but as I watched so many people get killed because of me letting them help me I vowed to not let that happen again. I have to do this one on my own for my own sake. I can't let you put your life on hold for me. I won't let another loved one get killed because of me." And he apparated out before they got another word in edge wise.

That was the last time they saw and heard from Harry for a long time.

**smilequigley96**_: Don't worry I am still working on this story. Many more chapters to come :] I'm glad you like it though!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ginny_**

It's been only a few weeks now since Harry has left and Ginny was starting to worry. She was putting dinner on the table for three kids when the phone rings.

She rushed to the phone hoping it was Harry on the other end. "Harry?!"

She was disappointed when she heard Ron's voice on the other line "Still no word from him?"

"No" She hesitated.

She heard Ron sigh "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing better than I was a few weeks ago, but I'm more worried about James. He's had that dream again and I can't find a way to get a hold of Harry an…"

Ron interrupted "I knew I should have gone with him on this journey. It's my fault that no one knows where he is."

Ginny walked into the other room so her children didn't hear her conversation "Ron it's not your fault, he didn't want anyone to go with him on this trip. It's to protect both your family and ours. I miss him with everything I have but I just have to pray he is okay."

"I know Ginny; I just wish we all knew what he's doing and if he's okay."

"I know Ron, now I need to get going before James gets a bad idea about this phone call."

Ron paused "Alright, if you need us just floo powder us. You're welcome to come over anytime you'd like."

"I'll keep that in mind." She went to hang up and added "I'll call if he contacts me."

"Thank you sis." And they hung up.

She walked into the dining room where her children were eating. She watched Lily sitting in her seat looking up at her and smiled at her with her big brown eyes. She looked over at Albus, He resembled his father and his mother well. He had Harry's eye sight so he wore glasses, he also had black hair like his father but brown eyes like his mother. James on the other hand looked just like Harry. Except for the youth and no glasses you wouldn't be able to tell them apart if Harry was his age again.

She closed her eyes picturing Harry sitting at the table with them smiling up at her. But she opened her eyes to an upset James.

Ginny smiled down at her son and held her hand out for his. He took it as she led him into the library.

"When's dad getting home mom?" James sat down in one of Harry's big arm chairs.

She knelt down "I'm not sure son but he should be home soon."

He looked down at his hands "It's all my fault that he's gone isn't it?"

She chuckled just a tiny bit "You and your uncle Ron are just alike you know. He thinks it's his fault also. But you two boys are completely wrong. Nothing is your fault; he's just gone out on a little journey to find answers."

James got up from the chair "Yeah, because of _my_ dream." And he walked out with no more words to say.

Two days later Ginny took her three children to her brother's house. She was getting worried about James even more as he kept getting even more solemn every morning. The idea to stay at Ron's house was Hermione's idea to see if it'd cheer James up at all.

He seemed happy to see Rose and Hugo waiting with their parents behind the couch.

"Ginny! I'm so glad you guys could stay, we have two bedrooms waiting for you upstairs." Hermione happily stated.

"James honey why don't you take Lily and Albus up to the room you're staying in and get unpacked." Ginny smiled at James as he slowly walked up the stairs with his brother and sister trailing right behind him.

Ron looked to be in a meaningful thought because he was staring off into space with a confused look. "Ron everything ok?" Ginny sat next to him on the couch trailed by Hermione.

"Yeah, sorry I was just seeing what James was looking at when you showed up and it brought me to thinking of when Harry was eleven years old. I heard his voice telling me his story."

"What story?" Ginny then remembered that Harry used to live under his aunt and uncles stairs.

"About where he slept for the longest time. James was looking at our cabinet under our stairs. I guess we should get rid of it because it brings up memories." Ron sighed.

Ginny was playing with her hands when Ron put his arm around her. "I just want him home; I have no clue if he's alright or what he's found. He said he would keep in touch. Why hasn't he? He told me not to worry that he would call every week at the least. He hasn't called once." She put her face in her hands.

Hermione pulled her to lay her head on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. "I'm sure he has good reason not to have called or contacted you in any way. Harry would never leave you in the dark about things like this. Which means he has a good sense to not have called."

Ron nodded to what Hermione had to say. He was trying to think of a reason for why Harry hasn't called. After the war between Harry and Voldemort, things in the wizarding world calmed down.

Death eaters no longer attacked, they stayed well enough away from any trouble. Any dark magic used once and they would be sent to Azkaban for many years to have followed. So why would Harry just not call? He needed to find out for his sisters sake and theirs; especially James.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write, I am back in college and I have a lot more classes than I'm used to. Please forgive me for my slowness in writing but I will try to get a new chapter up every week. Don't lose hope in the story! And please review :]

* * *

Three weeks later

Harry stood at the edge of the forest being pushed from behind. He had barely left the house and gotten to his parents grave stone before he was ambushed. Three people grabbed him from behind and magically tied him up taking his wand away from him. All he wanted to do was visit his parents before he went on a search around to find answer for his son.

Now he was being pushed into the woods with bruises and cuts all over his body. The men that took him decided to have a little fun and tortured him to get him to tell them why he was there. They wanted information on why he was on a search but he wouldn't tell them about his son or his family.

He also knew the three men that had him under their control. "Get a move on, Potter. We don't have all day." A snarl came from Fenrir Greyback.

Harry had no clue how the three death eaters escaped from Azkaban but he did know that they won't be easy on him.

Both Goyle and Barty Crouch Jr laughed at the extent of Harry's vulnerability.

They walked for what seemed like hours to Harry but was only half an hour as he was pushed to the ground and kicked several times when he didn't get up fast enough. They finally made it to a clearing and there in front of Harry stood a cage.

Harry's eyes widened and shook with nervousness. He gulped "What's that cage for?"

Greyback laughed loudly "If you weren't such a dimwit you'd know that it's an enchanted cage for wizards like yourself. They have these in Azkaban and multiple times I've been put into one of these and now it's your turn to experience it."

Harry groaned "You can torture me all you want to but you will never get the information out of me. And torturing my won't make what happened to you any less painful in your minds. It's not my fault for any of it."

Fenrir growled under his breathe but was stopped by a hand raised in the air as Barty walked toward Harry. "Not your fault? Everything has been your fault from the start; Voldemort should have killed you when he had the chance but he was too stupid to raise his wand fast enough. Now you're our responsibility to take care of once and for all and let me tell you it will be enjoyable for me to do what I should have done in your fourth year." Barty raised his hand and smacked Harry to the ground. He raised his wand and lifted Harry off the ground and into the cage locking it behind him.

Harry was instantly chained to the side of the cage both wrists and ankles with shackles around them tightly. "It's your own fault for turning to the dark side. I didn't make your decision for you, you made it."

Greyback walked to the cage looking Harry in the eyes "And I have made my decision." He snarled and the words that Harry knew were coming too soon came "_Crucio_" and with that Harry's body turned violently against the cage bars.

Sweat ran down his face and he tried to hold back the scream that was trying to work its way out. He didn't want to give Greyback the pleasure of hearing him scream. Fenrir broke the curse and watched Harry's body slide down the bars as far as the shackles holding his arms would let him.

"Now now Potter I have a great idea. I bet your friends and family would love to see you. What do you say a few seconds into their living room in the cage and back here should make them worried enough. And your precious children of yours will see how things should have gone years ago." The snarl from Greybacks mouth was vicious and he waved his wand to let the cage disappear long enough for his whole family to see them come back without his family being able to do anything.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the kitchen while the kids were in the living room watching TV. It was Harry's idea to get a muggle TV so the kids could have something to do if they were bored or it was raining out.

Ginny twisted her tea cup in her hands and couldn't stop thinking about Harry. It's been three weeks now since he's been gone and all she wants is to know if he's alright, but no luck.

"You should really stop worrying Gin, if Harry was in trouble he'd find a way to reach out." Though Hermione tried to sound like she wasn't worried she failed. Both Ginny and Ron could tell she was as worried as Ginny was and Ron felt the same way.

"Don't say that unless you really know. Every time Harry went missing while we were in school he was either bleeding or we had to rush to the hospital wing to find him. Time's don't change that much." Ron muttered as quietly as he could so the kids didn't hear them.

"Yes Ronald but Harry has changed. He knows that we are here for him more than anything like during the war and he wouldn't exclude us from anything either unless he didn't find it safe for him to call or he was in trouble." Hermione stopped and realized what she said and covered her mouth. "Oh Gin I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, I'm sure he's just fine."

Ginny waved it off "It's fine Hermione, I know you are worried about him to and can't help what you say. But both of you please don't start fighting I don't ne-" She stopped when she heard all the children scream.

All three of them ran into the living room and froze. Hermione covered hear mouth as tears fell down her face, Ginny screamed Harry's name but couldn't move and Ron was frozen in one spot stuttering like a fool.

The cage that Harry was in now rested in their living room with Harry's bruised body was slumped forward wrists and ankles still chained. Blood was running down his neck from his mouth and he slowly raised his head and saw his family right in front of him. His kids were all huddled together. James was shaking and calling his name with tears down his face and Harry couldn't do anything but look at them sadly. He was about to say something but he disappeared.

Ginny slumped to the ground putting her face in her hands. Tears ran down her face and both Ron and Hermione slid to the floor next to her. Ron wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"We…I.." Ron stuttered not knowing what to say.

James came around the corner and sat in his mothers lap curling up against her. Ginny ran her fingers through his hair as the rest of the kids sat around them.

"Is Uncle Harry going to be ok?" Rose asked Ron tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Yes honey…he will be."

"Kids why don't you go upstairs and rest." All five kids went upstairs. Ron helped Ginny up.

She wiped her eyes "What are we going to do? Did you see how he looked? He looked miserable! Like he's been tortured this whole time." She sobbed into her hands.

Both Ron and Hermione just looked at each other with tears in their eyes also.

The cage returned to the woods and instantly Goyle put the cruciatus curse on Harry. His body turned to the side violently. He could feel the blood from his mouth drip down but all he could think of was Ginny and the kids. _I'm so sorry that I let you all down,_ he thought.

Goyle stopped the curse and snickered. "It's getting late and we need to get to Draco's house before dinner. What should we do with Potter?"

Greyback thought for a moment "Little Drakey wouldn't mind if we stored Potter in his dungeons in the Malfoy Manor. After all he does hate 'The Golden Boy' still, correct?"

Goyle nodded not knowing the true answer to that. "Then let's go."

The three of them apparated into Malfoy Manor automatically putting the cage and Harry in the dungeons. Draco stared at the three of them in surprise.

Draco raised an eyebrow "Hello boys, I didn't know you were out of Azkaban." He tried to sound calm but his voice cracked.

Greyback caught on "What's wrong Draco? You seem alittle surprised to see us." He smirked.

"Not at all, I just didn't know they let you out. It's nice to see you again Goyle."

"They didn't let us out we escaped. Pretty easy actually, once a guard isn't looking just snap his neck and run. Honestly didn't think it'd work until we were free." Goyle grinned. "Oh and we have a little surprise for you in your dungeons." Just as he said that they could hear Malfoy's name being yelled.

Draco tensed, knowing that voice, knowing the pain in that voice. "What did you guys do?"

"A little bit of repayment that's been due for a long time now." Greyback snarled happily. "Don't worry about Potter, he won't be escaping. He's chained to the cage and if he touches the bars they burn him. Which makes him very uncomfortable since he has to keep his back arched so he doesn't burn in the process. But the burns from the curse has been a lovely show of pain in his eyes."

Draco gulped. He may not have liked Harry in their school years but he's grown up and changed a lot. He didn't mind Harry that much but if he even tried saving him he'd get killed himself. "Well, that's a … good surprise. Would you like something to eat?" He decided to try and switch topics he didn't know how to handle Potter being in his basement.

_'Oh God, how am I going to get myself out of this, along with Potter. He's helped me so many times, times that I didn't deserve. Now it's my turn, but how?_ He thought as all four of them walked into his kitchen. He was determined to get Harry out of this mess. He owed him just that.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review telling me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days Draco tried to tune everything out. Hearing the screaming coming from downstairs knowing there wasn't a thing he could do just yet, made his heart sink. He never knew after so many years that Potter would be back in his house let alone back in the dungeons. It brought back painful memories for him and he was pretty sure it went the same way for Potter.

About an hour later Goyle, Greyback, and Barty came upstairs seeming happy with themselves about what they have accomplished.

"Draco, my boy, you look exhausted. We didn't wake you too early for our amusement did we?" Barty took a swig of what looked like a half empty bottle of firewhiskey.

He put on a fake smile and hesitated to try to find the right words. "Not at all, I'm a very hard sleeper. You headed somewhere?" He noticed all three of them were headed for the floo powder.

"Smart observation Malfoy, and only Goyle is he has business to attend to. But you my boy are going to go down stairs and treat Potter how he should be treated. After all it is your turn. Don't disappoint us. I don't get happy when I'm disappointed." Greyback snarled.

Draco gulped and stood froze as in his spot. _They want me to torture Potter? They can't just simply expect me to torture him with open arms as they bambard me with taking over my home,_ he thought to himself as he moved slowly to the door that leads to the dungeons.

"Remember don't go easy on him." Goyle shouted as Draco took every step with care.

Draco could feel every hard beat of his heart as he slowed his pace. Looking at Harry's fragile body made his stomach clench and he had to hold back bile that threatened to come up every second. Harry was now laying on the bottom of the cage chains around his neck like it was a collar. Blood dripped down his face and he was pale as death.

He covered his mouth at the sight of Harry and he heard a whimper coming from him. He knelt down "Potter, what have they done to you?"

He didn't expect an answer back as he opened the cage. With a wave of his wand the chain left Harry's neck and Draco picked him up bridal style. He could tell Harry was barely breathing and his heart rate wasn't going as fast as a normal heart should beat.

The only thing he could do was apparate out of here and put both of them in danger. _Is this really a good idea Draco? Yes of course it is, he saved your life a few times, you owe him._ His mind was battling with himself and he knew that he had to get Harry out of here before Greyback comes back down.

That was the moment that Draco Malfoy saved Harry Potter's life. It wasn't too hard of a decision for him to make and he apparated to Grimmauld Place with Harry in his arms. When he got there he immediately put Harry carefully down on the couch and started to chant safety wards to protect the house and both of them. Once he was done he looked around. The house was dusty and it reeked of moth balls and everything was torn and dirty.

He turned on the spot taking Harry once again back into his arms. The upstairs was just as bad as the upstairs, dusty and dirty. The bed in the first room wasn't as dirty as the rest of the house. Draco waved his wand and cleaned the bed putting Harry down on it. He took his shoes off; he then decided to get a wash cloth and he cleaned the blood off Harry's face and pulled the blanket up over him. There was nothing else he could do but wait for him to wake up.

The next morning Harry opened his eyes barely able to move an inch without feeling a shooting pain. As he looked around he could see his old bedroom at Grimmauld place. Confusion over took his mind and a million questions never left him. How'd he get back here and was his family alright?

He jumped as the door slowly opened and in came blonde hair and gray eyes.

Harry scowled "Malfoy?"

"Funny, I'm normally the one scowling at you, Potter." He walked over to Harry with a potion in his hands. He went to hand it over to him but Harry flinched away from him. He sighed "I'm not going to hurt you Po-Harry. I got you out of my manor alive and put safety wards up on this place for your protection. They can't get to you anymore."

Harry sat up slowly grimacing at the pain frowning at him. "You saved my life? Why?"

It was Draco's turn to frown "Why? Because I've grown up and I've changed. I thought I would never see you again and I definitely didn't think you'd be back in my dungeons being beaten to death. What'd they do to you anyway?"

Harry looked away from Draco closing his eyes remembering everything they did and said. "Just the usual…the cruciatus curse a few dozen times. And he told me about my sons dreams." He choked the last few words out letting tears run down his face.

"What dreams?"

Harry looked at Draco. "My son has been having dreams about Voldemort, and I decided to search around trying to find answers on why he was having those dreams. That's how Greyback got me. And he said that he was the one to give James those nightmares about Voldemort. He said he knew that I would leave and go searching for clues." He put his face in his hands.

Draco sat on the bed next to Harry feeling sorry for him. "It's not your fault, I know you by now Harry and I know you're blaming yourself for them kidnapping you but it's not. Don't think for one second it is. If I had children I would have done the same thing as you did."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You were on the side that wanted to kill me at one point; don't tell me you have grown a soft spot now."

Draco wasn't shocked at this one bit he knew it would come eventually. "I was only on Voldemort's side before because if I wasn't he would have killed me and my family. It wasn't safe for any of us. I won't lie, I did it out of fear. That night when you Ron and Hermione came to the manor I knew it was you. But I lied and said I didn't know because I knew you were our only hope to end it all. That only you could destroy Voldemort once and for all. Now when I realized you were back in my manor once again I couldn't take it. I needed to get you out because of all the time's you've saved me and the whole wizarding world. And I owe you for my life Harry Potter." Draco had a few tears running down himself and he didn't feel like holding them back anymore. "Please just take the potion, it'll help with the pain I promise."

Harry looked him up and down once again and took the potion from him. "Thank you." He swallowed the potion in one sip.

* * *

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. Just too much homework this weekend. Please review and tell me how it is!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry that this is so late and so short also. College has been so busy and I'm trying to write my other story :Lily and Scorpius. Plus I'm trying to write my own novel so I've been a bit distracted. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.

Chapter 7

Harry and Draco sat silently, Harry sitting up in bed and Draco sitting on the edge. Harry's pain started to subside due to the potion Draco gave him and looked awkwardly at Draco with curiosity.

Draco turned toward Harry noting the staring. "Do you see something you like? Or am I just too dreadfully disgusting?"

Harry shook his head a smile playing on his face. "Neither, I was just thinking of what just occurred recently." Then Harry's face paled. "My children, Ginny."

Draco raised his hand to calm Harry's thoughts. "Safe, they all are, even Ron and Hermione. While you were asleep I contacted my mother and sent her over to your place. She put up safety wards powerful enough to even keep Greyback out. She did the same thing to the Weasley's place. And only the floo network in your house will allow Ron and Hermione to get through."

Harry's eyes widened and his heart slowed at the mention of them being alright. "Your mother? Narcissa Malfoy? The one who also tried to kill me in the past?"

"Like I said, we did it out of fear at the time. She's grateful to you and thinks she also owes herself to you. You are the one that saved the wizarding world and my family, not including my father, are not the only ones who think we owe you everything. There are plenty of people that would jump at the idea of trying to save the-boy-who-lived-multiple-times." He chuckled. "I don't think you even understand how much gratitude goes out to you."He stared straight into Harry's eyes with a small smile crossing his lips but disappearing at remembering something that was unknown to Harry.

"Thank you, Draco Malfoy. You don't owe me anymore; I assume that I now owe you for saving my life and protecting my family."

He shook his head. "Harry Potter, you are impossibly dimwitted if you think you owe me anything."

* * *

Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch in Harry's home. They sat there quietly trying to think of a way to save Harry from the hands of those demons. Hermione was battling with herself for not being able to think of anything. She was supposed to be the brains of the group and yet nothing came to mind. Ron scrunched up his nose at thinking too hard. He knew he wasn't as smart as the two next to him but this was about his best mate and he hated his mind for being completely dumbfounded. Ginny wasn't concentrating; she was just too shaken up to try to think of a liable plan to get Harry out of this.

All of a sudden a noise from outside came and a knock on the door made the three jump. All of them grabbed their wands pointing it at the door. The door swung open and the face and body of Narcissa Malfoy appeared before them.

Narcissa raised her hands up to show she wasn't here to fight. "Please, I'm not here to be a bother. I came to you from a message from Draco."

Both Ginny and Hermione dropped their wands but Ron kept it pointed at her. "What does Draco want?"

Narcissa had tears welling in her eyes. "He has Harry in a safe place. Greyback, Goyle, and Barty brought Harry in a cage all chained up into Malfoy Manor without Draco's consent. When Greyback sent Draco to do some torturing to Harry he freed him and apparated Harry to a certain location that Greyback or the other two don't know about. He put up safety wards and is now working on curing Harry's wounds. As for me he sent me here to put up strong safety wards to protect you and the kids. Strong enough wards to keep even Greyback out."

With the new information fresh tears dropped from Ginny's eyes, Ron went stiff and Hermione looked shocked. Ron spoke first. "Why should we believe you? How do we know you aren't leading Greyback here?"

She was expecting accusations. "I don't blame you for not believing me when I tell you this but I am telling you the truth. I regret what I did in the past; I only did it out of fear and to try to keep my son alive. Since you now have children I expect you'd do anything in your power to keep them alive and I did just that. Now that the war is over and Voldemort is dead I don't live in fear. I am truly grateful for what Harry went through and for what he did for the wizarding world. I owe him my life and I plan on helping him by keeping you all safe. Now before any other discussion that we can continue later I need to work on the wards." And with that Narcissa Malfoy walked around the outside of the house waving her wand. She put up the strongest safety wards possible as the three watched in pure shock.

Ginny breathed slowly. "I hope Harry is alright."

Ron looked at her. "Do you believe Narcissa?"

Hermione nodded. "She seems very sincere and shaken up about the whole situation. She is right though Ron. If our children were in Draco's position I'd do anything to try to keep them safe. Even if that meant being in Narcissa's position also."

Ron didn't seem too convinced. "But Draco Malfoy taking care of Harry? C'mon you at least have to admit there's something very wrong about all of this. Draco hates Harry and seeing Harry get tortured would be like Christmas to him." He clenched his teeth together in anger.

"Right now Ron all we can do is hope she's telling the truth and that Harry is alright." Ginny hugged her brother.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to a bowl of soup being set down on the table beside his bed. He looked up to see Draco looking down at him with a scowl on his face.

"Ah, the famous Malfoy scowl." He sat up in bed and couldn't decide if his stomach was hungry or if it wasn't.

"What famous scowl?"

Harry shrugs "You scowl when you dislike something or someone or when you're angry about something."

For the first time in a long time Draco smiles on the inside, finally someone recognizes something he does. "I may scowl but you are a magnet to danger."

Harry smiled slightly; he couldn't disagree with him on that one. From the moment he was born he had a death sentence on his name, but death never actually came. Somehow he managed to get out of near death situations. "I can't disagree with you on that one."

Draco dropped lazily in the chair near Harry's bed smirking for a second. "Eat your soup Potter."

"Did you make it yourself?"

"It may surprise you Potter, but I do know how to cook certain things." He unfolded the _Daily Prophet_ across his lap and didn't look up toward Harry again for a long period of time.

Awkward silence filled the room as Draco read and Harry ate the soup slowly, cautiously. Many questions were racing through Harry's head like: Why couldn't they go back to his family? Are you sure your mother did the spells like asked? How can I surely trust you? And so on and so on, but he wasn't sure how to ask Draco any of these without making him upset and leave before answering any of the questions.

But the main question on his mind slipped out of his mouth before stopping himself. "Where are we exactly?"

Draco looked up from his paper. "My other manor in Ireland."

Harry frowned "You have two manors? And what makes you think Greyback won't look here?"

"No one knows about this manor. Only myself and well now you. Plus it's invisible to anyone who doesn't know about it. So now only you and I can see it. It was one of my ideas after the war ended so I could hide away and be away from the world." He looked back at his newspaper.

"Oh well…thanks."

"Just don't tell anyone about this place Potter, and I mean anyone. Your family included."

Harry looked at Draco with soft eyes and smiled a small but noticeable smile. "Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So the author's note from before still stands. But I had a little time on my hands and decided to write just one short chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you stay patient with me :). __**Please read the author's note on the chapter before this.**_

"I thought we were in Grimmauld Place before though?" Harry looked at Draco skeptically.

He rolled his eyes. "We were, but I decided that's probably not the best idea because Greyback knew about that place. He, luckily, doesn't know about this place since it's invisible to the naked eye. Like I told you before."

"Okay, but why can't we just go back to my family? I'm sure they are worried sick and I need to see James."

Draco slammed down the paper onto his lap and scowled once more. "You ask so many questions, Potter. You are still very injured. Yes, I noticed you wince a while ago when you woke up. You don't fool me. Plus even with the wards up at your place it's still not safe for you. Your body needs to heal first."

Harry frowned, all he wanted to do was to see his family again and make sure James was alright. Every time he closed his eyes he could still see James's scared teary face when he was there in the cage. It broke Harry's heart to see his son so hurt over him. But then an idea struck him. He didn't know if Draco would agree but he needed this more than anything.

"Can James come here?"

Draco choked on his tea. "Excuse me?"

"I know I can't go there and I know you don't want anyone to know about this place but he's my son. It'd only be him. I am dying to see my other children and Ginny to but James needs me the most right now. Please Draco." He was hoping Draco would allow his son to come to the manor. They both needed each other.

Draco licked his lips in deep thought. _I don't see the harm in his son coming, but if I bring his son here then his wife will want to tag along. And that can't happen. On the other hand if I do bring him here would it be dangerous? No of course not no one knows about this place but me and Potter. And soon to be James Potter._ He huffed looking at Harry with narrowed eyes. "I swear Potter, if he mouths about this place to anyone, you'll regret it."

"Thank you, Draco." Harry smiled brightly like a four year old child but he didn't care. But then another thought crossed his mind and his heart sank. "What about your other manor?"

"What about it?" Draco had gone back to the paper, not really reading it but contemplating on when he should bring James over. The thought of two Potter's being in the house made him shiver.

"They've over taken your house, and even though you have this one, will you be going back?"

Draco dropped the paper in his lap once more, but this time in a slow and steady pace. Furrowing his eyebrows he thought about it for a moment. Was it worth it going back there? No, he didn't really like the place much anymore than he liked being in the war. He only stayed in the house for his mother's sake. "In all honesty that place was dreadful. I hate it there, so no I won't be bothered with going back."

Harry nodded, content with all the question making. Now he just had to wait until his son would be coming, which he had no clue since Draco didn't seem ready to get up and get him. He just hoped James was alright.

An hour later Harry was asleep and Draco stood by the fire. He had his mother connect his floo to Harry's. He didn't let Harry know about it because he was afraid of him asking about bringing his family over. But he couldn't say no about his son. He'd want the same thing if it were him in Harry's situation. So as he cleared his head and took a handful of powder, stepped in the fireplace, and yelled 'Harry's home' and disappeared.

* * *

Everyone was up and in the living room sitting quietly. James sat curled up to his mother and the other kids watched tv. Narcissa was sitting in a chair feeling very uncomfortable but Ginny had convinced her to stay under the protection also. She was grateful to Ginny to care, but she also felt like she was intruding. She was shaken from her thoughts as the fireplace glowed green and Draco stepped out coughing.

He brushed his clothes off and looked at everyone in the room, his eyes stopping on his mother. "Mother, you're still here?"

"Ginny insisted I stay under the protection. She said she didn't want them to find out I helped. Sweet girl." Narcissa smiled at Ginny.

Ginny stood up looking at Draco with pained eyes. "Is Harry alright? Where is he? Can we see him?"

Draco just put up his hand to stop her questions. "I swear you're almost as worse as Potter with all the questions. Yes he's alright, he's healing and no you may not see him yet. He is currently sleeping and still pretty weak. He needs to heal before he can come home and we need to figure out how to get the three deatheaters back into Azkaban before he returns home anyway."

Ginny sunk back to the couch fresh tears trailed down her cheeks. "So why are you here?"

Draco sighed looking down at the kids then back up to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. "Harry has asked me if James could come and visit him. I have agreed but only he can come back with me. I know this is hard for you…Ginny…but he's very weak and he's in a place that is securely hidden. One of my second homes is invisible to people that don't know about it. So I'd like to keep it that way. Now if it's alright with you, Harry would like to see James." Draco tried to smile at them, it was small but it was still there.

James shot up from the couch and looked at his mother. "Can I go see dad mom? Please?"

"Just take care of him please, both of them?" Draco nodded take James's hand and walking into the fireplace. "Oh and Draco…"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you." He nodded and he and James disappeared into the fireplace.

* * *

Once they came out of the fireplace James ran straight to his father, who was now sitting up in bed. But once Harry saw James his face lit up and he held his arms out for him. James jumped on the bed and wrapped himself around his father, tears falling down his face. He held James liked that for the longest time, running his hands through his son's hair while he cried. He said soothing words in his ear and rubbed his back. They sat like that for what felt like an hour.

Harry noticed Draco had left to room, probably to give him and his son time alone, but he still wanted to say thank you once again to him. Having James in his arms once again made him feel much better.

James was still crying in Harry's arms. "Shh it's okay son, I'm here. I'm alright."

"Don't ever…leave me again. I love…you dad." He talked between sobs and put his face in Harry's neck.

He kept rubbing his son's back in soothing patterns. "I won't I promise. We are both safe son. Have your nightmares gone away?"

He only nodded keeping his face in his father's neck, not wanting to lose contact with him. "Good. Now go to sleep, you look tired."

James's head shot out from his father's neck and his eyes were wide. "I don't want to sleep, I just got you back. Please don't make me leave."

Harry sighed. "I would never make you leave son, you'll be sleeping here with me. Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up. Just rest your head on my chest. I promise I won't leave." He slid down to a laying position so his son could lie against him.

James wrapped his arms around his father again and rested his head on Harry's chest. Closing his eyes, he finally felt comforted to have his father back. With the feeling of Harry's hands running through his hair and his chest moving his head up and down slightly, James fell into a deep sleep for the first time in a few weeks.


	9. Authors Note

I am so sorry I haven't updated anytime soon. I'm totally working on this right now! I finished my first year of school and decided to switch my major so I've been working on the transfer papers and I just got a new job. Such a busy time in my life. Anyway I promise I will get this story going again and soon :)


End file.
